godeater12forgottenpikachu123slifefandomcom-20200213-history
GoDeAter12 / forgottenpikachu123
Fanfiction profile post GoDeAter here, I don't have much to say but I'm a big fan of TAWOGB so I make some fics about it. only one principle makes TAWOGB fics awesome for me. It says so in the formula: GUMBALL + PENNY = AWESOME FICS AND GREAT LOVE RELATIONSHIPS if you don't believe me, I'll try to make my fics good enough for you to believe. Anyway, feel free to comment anytime. In communities and forums, I am quite a nagger. But if I'm an admin, I don't settle things like this with an iron fist. I let users feel good about themselves and use the forum whenever or however they want. I sometimes bite but not that much. I'm also trying to make a gods eater burst fic so please wait for me to post it Now don't mention that I'm soft because I'm nice and stuff. But really I am so just say that to me okay? I often make polls that even I can't answer on my own. So please answer them on your way out. And Finally, I can relax and write a story 'nuff said! Bio Godeater / forgottenpikachu is a fun loving, carefree thirteent year old boy who likes to write, post, or improve stories. As a child, he was often teased by his fellow companions due to his inability to cope at his surroundings; making him vulnerable to anyone. Because of that, his mother forbid him to go outside and play. 7 years later, they moved in another place. Finding it as a challenge to cope with it again, he spent most of his life writing stories and studying hard at school. He joined fanfiction in december, 2011. Hoping to start off in the right track he tried to post the story he did as a kid. He also joined deviantart, fictionpress, and wikia in order to have new friends on the net. Fanfiction entries (currently 4) 1. An Interview with TAWOGB - reviewsA story inspired from Chel127's work and made by me. Loyalty to this site made me cut my hand and used the blood to sign the draft I wrote in paper, but the container spilled out on my laptop. Anyway enjoyAmazing World of Gumball - Rated: K+ - English - Friendship/Romance - Chapters: 1 - Words: 823 - Reviews: 1 - Published: 2-3-12 - Gumball W. & Penny 2. Every holiday's for love - reviewsEach holiday, there is an ornament designed for couples to express their love. What if your two favorite characters are caught up in these at each holidayAmazing World of Gumball - Rated: K+ - English - Romance/Fantasy - Chapters: 1 - Words: 1,476 - Reviews: 1 - Published: 1-27-12 - Gumball W. & Penny 3. Two girls, a potion, and one boy - reviewsJust a simple story of a girl who stole a boy from a certain someone by a single spell. I want this to be a songfic but I have other plans in storeAmazing World of Gumball - Rated: K+ - English - Romance/Hurt/Comfort - Chapters: 3 - Words: 1,205 - Reviews: 6 - Updated: 1-7-12 - Published: 12-29-11 - Gumball W. & Penny 4. What happened after 2 years - reviewsafter two years what would life be with the two? Then Gumball decided a date can answer the questionAmazing World of Gumball - Rated: K+ - English - Romance/Friendship - Chapters: 4 - Words: 1,880 - Reviews: 1 - Updated: 1-7-12 - Published: 12-29-11 - Gumball W. & Penny